


Rosary

by DeviSan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hints of Non-con, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Regret on one side and possession on the other side.





	Rosary

His head was hurting, his body was aching. The first things Corazon realized when he woke up. The second thing was a sleeping person next to him. He was not alone. Untypical. It took him a few moments to recognize the sleeping person next to him and some more time to remember exactly, why that person was sleeping in his bed. It was his brother.   
It was rare for his older brother to sleep through a night and even rarer to sleep while someone was close to him. He felt warm with the trust the other one put onto him. But it only lasted for a few seconds. The warm feeling was washed away by the cold feeling of guilt. Guilt because of what they had done.  
He should get up. He should take a shower. He should clean his body from last nights guilt. Even though he knew, that a simple shower would neither clean his body, nor his mind from committed sins. While trying not to think about it too much, Corazon got up.   
“Where are you going?”   
With a sigh Corazon turned to his bed, watching his brother slowly sitting up, face buried in his hands. He seemed tired. Maybe he should have stayed a little longer, granting his brother the deserved sleep.  
“Taking a shower” He should go. But he did not. He went to the bed again, sitting down at the corner and looking at Doflamingo. The older one did not bother answering him. Instead he just put his hand on the naked knee of the younger one. The hand felt warm and Corazon caught himself relaxing. A simple touch of his brother could do so much to him. Why?  
“I go first.” Doflamingo let the other one sit there, before leaving the room to go to the adjacent bathroom. A shower would wash away the thoughts of what they had done last night. Again. He did not feel guilty. He did not feel ashamed. He knew, that it was not common, but then again, what was really common about him?  
Rosinante sighed, before lying down again, putting one arm over his eyes. He needed the shower more than the other one. His body was sticky, sweaty and he felt dirty, so dirty.   
It was not the first time they had done this and it probably will not be the last time. The act itself was not bad, quite the contrary. But the feeling afterwards was just dirty. But it had always been like this. Always. Sometimes he was not even sure, if his brother was bothered by the thought of their act. Was his brother even ashamed of anything? Rosinante did not know. He did not want to know.   
He waited several minutes before getting up. His brother usually did not need long to shower. Why was he spending so much time in there now? He could still hear the running water. It felt, as if the other one was waiting for him to come in. An non-spoken invitation. Sighing he opened the bathroom door. The door had been unlocked. He had been right.  
“Hurry up.” Corazon walked in front of the shower, looking at the older and slightly taller one.  
“Make me” There was it, the typical Doffy grin. All teeth and gum and arrogance.  
“Doffy” Rosinante sighed, massaging his temples. Why was his brother so insufferable? That damn smirk all over his face just made him angry. But out of experience Rosinante knew, that fighting with his brother (verbal and physical) was useless. Instead, he just slipped inside the shower, looking up to his brother. Aloofness. Distance. Something so contrary to their shared night. Why was he so cold now?  
“Mh.” The older one did not say anything, but it seemed like he appreciated it.   
“Do not give me that look” With a small sigh, Rocinante grabbed the soap and started washing himself. It felt good. It almost felt as if he would not only wash away the traces of last night, but also the feeling of guilt.   
“What look?”  
“You know what look.” Rocinante frowned, when he felt the hand of the other one on his hip. Even though the touch was gentle, it felt like a threat. It did not only feel like a threat.  
“Doffy” It was a small warning, but the other one just snickered. “Do not worry.” He took away his hand, before leaving the shower. He had seen the marks, he had left on the others body. The bruises on his hips, the marks on his neck. It had not been a gentle night. It never was gentle. Why should he be gentle, when he put his possession into place? 

Rosinante could just sigh. Do not worry. As if those words, especially out of Doffys mouth, would make him worry less. 

For a few minutes he stayed in the warm and comforting water. But he knew, he should better follow his brother. Sighing again, he turned off the water.   
When he left the bathroom his brother was already dressed. He sat on the bed, turning his head towards him. Without saying a single word, he watched Corazon.   
It felt weird getting dressed, while being observed. But nothing Corazon could do against it. He put on his clothes, trying to ignore the other one. He nearly tripped over his own legs, while putting on his jeans. He was clumsy in general. Being sore only added up to this.   
“Everything is fine.” Rosinante finally broke their silence. He could not stand the silent glare anymore.  
“Yes, it is” And it will always be. Their argument yesterday? They had overcome it by the night. And Doflamingo had showed his brother, whom he belonged to.   
Doflamingo was a possessive person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A small scene that was in my head. I wrote it down in one of my sleepless nights. 
> 
> Published here and on my tumblr.   
> If you want to sent me prompts: https://generaldevi.tumblr.com/


End file.
